Tempo di Viverci
by xtrottolina90x
Summary: Clara si separa da Cadu; da allora passano 2 mesi senza che veda Marina.. È tempo di riflettere, realizzare, agire: di viversi.
1. Chapter 1

Sono ormai trascorsi ben 2 mesi da quando ho segnato i fogli di separazione da Cadu, mio ex-marito..e 2 mesi dall' ultima volta che ho visto Marina.

2 mesi di completo evitamento-ignoramento deliberatamente voluto da me; non sono più andata a lavoro da Marina, ne ho risposto alle sue innumerevoli chiamate giornaliere che sono durate fino a qualche settimana fa, ne le ho mai aperto la porta quando piangente e disperata veniva a bussarmi implorando di aprire.

Non fraintendetemi, non è che non ho sentito la sua mancanza; anzi.. L ho sentita come un duro macigno addosso.. Perché tutti i giorni le cose intorno a me mi ricordavano di lei.. Anche le cose che non c entravano a fatto con noi; la verità è che avevo bisogno di questo tempo per riflettere.

Terminata la mia storia matrimoniale dovevo pensare su quello che volevo dal mio futuro, e in più mi sentivo troppo scarica..come una macchina che non carburava più.. Debole come se fossi malata; non ce la facevo neanche ad uscire di casa e affrontare il mondo.. E dunque neanche Marina.. E dovevo pensare anche al futuro di mio figlio Ivan..così piccolo.. A come avrei dovuto organizzare la sua vita senza suo padre con me, a come avrebbe accettato Marina se avessi deciso di vivere la mia vita con lei: non che lui non l avrebbe accettata..anzi!..lui la adorava!..amava la sua compagnia e i suoi giochi con lei.. Non l avrebbero accettata le persone intorno a Ivan.. Molte persone ..non tutte fortunatamemte.. Avrebbero messo pressione sulla vita di mio figlio con commenti intolleranti all' amore di due donne.. La società mi faceva paura.

ma sono arrivata finalmente alla conclusione che voglio Marina accanto a me e mio figlio, nella mia vita; voglio iniziare una famiglia con lei. voglio lei.

Così eccomi qui in macchina, sulla strada per la casa di Marina; sono decisa a riconquistarla e a dirle che voglio lei con noi due.

Ah..!..fuuu Tiro un respiroo per calmarmi, sono super agitata e ho paura che non mi voglia più vedere. Devo suonare alla sua porta.. E tentare di spiegarle.

Driiin.. Cuore a mille.. ... Si apre la porta, ed eccola li nella sua statuaria radiosità.. Mamma quanto è bella, sorride all' ospite.. Ma mi vede, e il suo viso come una nuvola improvvisa a ciel sereno si rabbuia; lo sguardo vuoto e indifferente ma sorpreso.. Mi guarda, ma non mi guarda ..in realtà è come se guardasse dietro di me, come se non esistessi.. È normale ..dopo tutto il dolore che le ho provocato sparendo senza preavviso e senza spiegazioni dalla sua vita -ah.. Sei tu- -Marina, hai da fare?- -si.. Guarda non ho tempo, ho un servizio urgente- sorriso plastico di facciata, occhi vuoti -facciamo un' altra volta- cloc..! Porta chiusa.

..cloc.. Ed è sparita nella sua casa, fuori dal mio mondo, nel suo; il suo dove prima ne facevo parte, ma ora no.. Sono esclusa da quei muri della sua casa. Una lacrima mi riga il viso.. Poi un altra e ancora un altra.. Un gelo al cuore pesante come un macigno. Sto li a disperarmi per un buon quarto D ora indecisa se andare via e lasciar perdere .. Almeno per oggi.. Ferita dal suo sguardo di indifferenza.. Ma poi no; non mi posso arrendere! Devo parlare con lei e spiegarle le mie ragioni.. Che io in realtà non l ho abbandonata, che avevo bisogno di tempo.. E che ero debole.. Che non riuscivo neanche ad uscire di casa. Suono.. Driiin ... .. Ultima possibilità... Cloc.. La porta si apre; di nuovo quegli occhi freddi senza emozioni, come se fossi una sconoaciuta -marina ti devo proprio parlare.. È urgente .. Perdonami se ti disturbo-

Apre la porta, si volta e senza più guardarmi procede velocemente evidentemente disturbata verso il suo studio a lavorare. Mi semina letteralmente, non mi ha aspettata ne aveva tempo per degnarmi di uno sguardo.

Resto ferma li all ingresso della casa per 5 minuti disperata a piangere.. Lei è andata avanti, ignorandomi fino al suo studio..

Decido di muovermi e andare li dov è

La trovo intenta a riordinare le sue foto e a montare la sceneggiatura per un servizio fotografico..

..non si accorge della mia presenza.. O forse mi ha notata ma fa finta di non vedermi come se io non le interessassi realmente, come se io fossi un fastidio che la disturba nel suo lavoro.. La osservo: come è bella mentre si muove nel suo mondo.. Ogni movimento di lei trasuda classe; con la classe si nasce, è una cosa innata se i tuoi movimenti sono grezzi oppure distinti ed eleganti, non li puoi modificare deliberatamente..lei è nata così. I suoi capelli castani scuri e mossi legati in una coda spostata al lato destro del collo lasciano scoperta una pelle del corpo chiara-lunare e un collo elegante come quello di una gazzella; gli occhi marroni, belli e grandi da cerbiatta si muovono per controllare ogni angolatura di luce del set, ogni tanto sposta qualche riflettore o ne regola colore di luce e intensità per creare l ambiente giusto; nel fare ciò si piega e si abbassa mettendo in mostra delle gambe lunghe e slanciate coperte da una minigonna color marrone espresso il tutto sormontato da una camicia ampia che ricasca sulla gonna di una tonalità marrone-caffellate con uno scollo a V leggermente sbottonato che arriva fino al petto, lasciandone intravedere l inizio.

Nell osservare tanta bellezza, il mio cuore si emoziona e un sospiro involontario e incontrollato risuona nello studio; il rumore non viene ignorato, e .. lei si gira e rimane sorpresa nel vedermi; come si fosse scordata di mezz ora fa quando mi aveva fatta entrare in casa.. E forse se ne era realmente scordata perché presa dal lavoro o forse no, Forse mi aveva rimosso dalla mente o ..forse aveva semplicemente pensato che fattami entrare e non avendomi visto seguirla me ne fossi a un certo punto andata via da casa sua.

Il suo sguardo sorpreso mi fulmina, la bocca vermiglia leggermente spalancata, ma gli occhi duri come pezzi di ghiaccio tagliente -ah sei qui?-

-si Marina.. Ti ho seguita.. E entrando qui, vedendo che non mi notavi, e che lavoravi, mi sono messa a sedere in quest angolo per non disturbarti-

-beh..si devo lavorare; pensavo che tu te ne fossi andata via- sguardo indifferente

-no..marina! Non me ne sono andata via.. Devo assolutamente parlare conte per spiegarti perché non ci siamo sentite in questi due mesi e per scusarmi; ma se tu devi lavorare, mi metto qui in quest angolo e aspetto che tu abbia finito-

Si gira di spalle fa un sospiro..prende una sedia, la sposta fino a posizionarla di fronte alla mia dove sono seduta io; si mette a sedere, con le braccia conserte-piegate, e accavalla le gambe.. Dopo di che mi scruta; questa volta lo sguardo non è indifferente ma amareggiato e un po distaccato

Io la guardo di nuovo e il suo sguardo è duro pietrificato, la vedo anche stringere i denti.. Forse in un' emozione di rabbia/impazienza.. Faccio un sospiro e inizio a parlare - non mi sono fatta sentire in questi due mesi, perché sono stata lasciata da mio marito- lo sguardo di Marina si ammorbidisce e mi scruta preouccupata - ho dovuto lasciare passare tutto questo tempo per riflettere sul mio futuro.. Sul nostro futuro; e per ricaricarmi, perché seppur volendolo dentro di me.. Questa separazione mi ha sconvolta.. E sono arrivata alla conclusione che voglio te nel mio futuro- Marina ha un sussulto, la bocca leggermente spalancata..una lacrima le riga la guancia

-Da.. Uh..da ..davvero Clara?-

-si voglio solo te.. io.. io ti Amo Marina-

... ...

-uh..uh..Clara..- scoppia a piangere di felicità-Oh Clara!-

Si alza e si getta tra le mie braccia.. Ma nell impeto la sedia si sbilancia e -bum/crack!- caschiamo per terra.. Io di schiena e lei rotola su di me.. La ritrovo col corpo pressato al mio .. e il suo viso a 5 millimetri; le sue lacrime cascano sul mio volto, e lei tutta tremante continua così a piangere..finché ansimante non si riprende.. Si riprende piano piano e i suoi occhi realizzano di trovarsi troppo vicino ai miei.. Il suo corpo troppo pressato al mio..le nostre bocche calde troppo vicine..che i nostri respiri si confondono.. Il suo sguardo si blocca e diventa serio.. Mi scruta con quei suoi occhi da cerbiatta facendomi morire..

..io mi alzo rendendomi conto che questo non è il momento più adatto per baciarla, così dopo aver pianto..no.. L avevo immaginato in un momento diverso..

-Marina spero che tu mi perdoni..-

Per la prima volta vedo la sua bocca tinta di rosso aprirsi in un tipico sorriso Marinesco..raggiante.. I suoi occhi due fessure felici e dolci

-Certo Clarinha!-

..clarinha! Ah..quell nomignolo.. Tanto caro con cui lei mi ha sempre chiamato nei nostri momenti di più teneri di flirt..

Mi abbraccia e mi stringe forte inalandomi..come per sentirmi di nuovo.. Per 3 minuti..

Poi si stacca e mi guarda sempre con quegli occhi dolci, mi prende una ciocca di capelli e la sposta dietro l orecchio..e mi accarezza il collo.. Vedo nei suoi occhi crescere il desiderio.. E anche il mio riflesso.. ..

... Silenzio.. Per qualche minuto.. Lei aspetta che sia io a fare il primo passo, come ha sempre aspettato..lasciando a me la facoltà di agire ..di decidere quando mettere in atto finalmente i miei pensieri.. Ma, rimango pietrificata.. Il cuore mi batte forte ..il respiro si accorcia..sono troppo vergognosa per fare il primo passo.. È una paura/timidezza..e non ce la faccio..non agisco..come sempre del resto..resto li immobile ad ansimare visibilmente..come una stupida; lei si accorge del mio respiro affannoso.. Con un sussulto di consapevolezza mi sorride dolcemente.. Questa volta un sorriso diverso invitante..allusivo e malizioso (da brava giocatrice di flirt che è..).. Io inabile..sempre non mi muovo..non riesco..

...-beh.. Non mi baci clarinha..?..- sorriso se possibile ancora più malizioso-invitante-raggiante

-ahh..ah..gulp- ingoio la saliva ..ma la mia bocca muta/bloccata.. Le mie orecchie come se mi fischiassero.. Divampo tutta e sono a un passo da scolorire come l erba morta.. Non riesco nemmeno più a guardarla..e fisso un punto per terra.. Lei se ne accorge che non ho nemmeno più la forza di guardala..tanto sono eccitata.. Allora con la mano con fermezza mi alza dolcemente il volto per posizionarlo fisso su di lei.. E mi lancia uno sguardo pieno di ardore che brucia ..uno sguardo che sottintende un invito esplicito ad agire -gulp- lei sussulta di consapevolezza.. Sa che con quello sguardo mi ha provocato la salivazione a mille e che non riesco nemmeno più a controllarla..sorride di nuovo compiaciuta di avermi distrutta ma..dolcemente e rassicurante questa volta

..ride dolcemente -ti devo insegnare come si fa a baciare?- ironica -ah..uh..- solo quello riesco a dire..quello e evidentemente a ansimare sonoramente.. Altra leggera risatina dolce -vabeh..ti posso insegnare..non pensavo che fossi così inesperta- risatina sorrisino malizioso

-allora..io mi avvicino..- e riduce ulteriormente la distanza tra noi due.. Questa volta i suo petto e il suo bacino sfiorano volutamente e provocatoriamente i miei

..il mio corpo è avvolto da un tremore..tremore e ovviamente ansimo..quello non è mai smesso.. Sembro una pentola a pressione; sorride compiaciuta della mia condizione e del risultato ottenuto solamente avvicinandosi a me -tu mi accarezzi la guancia e il collo-.. ... ... Al mio non muovermi mi prende la mano sinistra e la posizione tra la sua guancia e il collo..e la fa muovere dolcemente accarezzandosi per un minuto, poi la lascia..e io continuo col movimento.. Mi sorride a mo di risultato raggiunto - poi ..dischiudi le labbra-.. Resto immobile -dischiudile..- mi invita..; le dischiudo finalmente.. Sorrisone da parte sua ..le dischiude anche lei ..poi il suo tono cambia.. E pure il suo respiro.. Diventa corto e affannoso come il mio..realizzando che è rimasta l ultima istruzione finale .. i suoi occhi si accendono di nuovo di desiderio intenso.. E mi fissa..per un lungo intenso minuto..-bah..uh..bagnati le labbra- dice quasi sospirando con la voce rotta.. Lo faccio e lo fa pure lei -eh..baciami..amore- quella parola tenera..detta così sospirata e agognante di bisogno di baci riesce finalmente a far collegare i muscoli della bocca e del viso al mio cervello..così avanzo, chiudo il piccolo spazio rimasto e ..poso le mie labbra socchiuse sulle sua..

..lei decide di prendere l iniziativa, capisce subito da dove iniziare per introdurmi a lei..e comincia a muovere dolcemente le sue labbra semichiuse sulle mie semichiuse in un movimento lento e ondulatorio..calmante..; tutte e due le sue mani mi prendono la testa dolcemente-protettivamente.. mente ondula anche dolcemente il suo corpo sul mio..in un movimento simmetrico..seni rimbalzano su seni e fianchi su fianchi..nel fare ciò mescola anche i nostri respiri che diventano più caldi..riesce a calmarmi..a prepararmi..per il passo successivo.. Mentre i nostri cuori già a mille gioiscono e scoppiano di una felicità immensa.. Dura 5 buoni minuti questo dolce preludio; ..poi lei sussulta e il suo respiro si accorcia ancora di più.. E allora sento la punta della sua lingua chiedermi timidamente permesso..

..il mio cuore salta qualche battito.. Le mie gambe tremule quasi non mi reggono; mi esce un suono affannato di gradimento.. Lei continua con la lingua a chiedermi permesso.. ; e allora accetto.. Accetto e la faccio entrare dentro di me.. Ah.. Che leggerezza al cuore.. Sono al settimo cielo.. E il mio cuore leggiero quasi scoppia.. Sento il sapore di lei nella mia bocca.. Un sapore caldo e dolciastro..intossicante..che si mescola all odore della sua pelle.. E all odore mio..della mia bocca.. Un connubio paradisiaco..; con la sua lingua esplora con avidità tutta me .. Pressa .. Vuole comandare e dirigere il gioco.. Vuole prevalere su di me.. Mette le mani sulle mie spalle, il suo viso sopra il mio come ad avvolgermi in una battaglia dove lei sta sopra e mi da colpi.. Mi fa camminare indietro fino a spingermi contro la parete.. Prende le mie mani e mi tiene ferma li con le mani al muro.. Mentre da tutta se stessa su di me.. Si muove ritmicamente e ondulatamente..io sono un oggetto completamente nelle sue mani; mi accarezza i capelli spiaccicati al muro.. E il suo ginocchio destro si fa in alto fino a pressare il punto tra le mie gambe e il mio bacino.. Ah.. Li sento tutto bagnato.. Vogliosa sento che vorrebbe di piu.. Li sulle sue ginocchia..; avevo completamente perso il senso del tempo.. Avvolta da lei e il suo impeto.. Quando si distacca con il respiro affanato.. Mi guarda e mi sorride compiaciuta e estasiata.. Gli occhi ancora sgranati di eccitazione

... Non ce la fa evidentemente a parlare, ma i suoi occhi non mi lasciano un attimo..; finalmente dopo qualche minuto riesce -oh Clarinha.. Ho aspettato questo momento da tanto tempo.. Non ti immagini di tutte le volte che ti avrei voluto baciare.. Per poi frenare.. Per non rovinare la magia Che si creava tra di noi..non ho mai voluto prendere l iniziativa per paura di spaventarti e perderti.. Aspettavo che tu mi dessi segnali evidenti di conferma per agire.. E stasera me gli hai dati- mi accarezza teneramente la guancia -la tentazione era molto forte per te..in molti momenti.. Non puoi immaginare quanto sei sexy e invitante per me clarinha- .. Sexy e invitante.. Queste parole mi fecero divampare il viso..

-s..sexy e invitante?..-

-si..io ti trovo super sexy..; hai una voce rauca-dolce che quando ti sento parlare mi emozioni subito; degli occhi grandissimi e dolci; dei bei capelli castani con degli stupendi riflessi ramati che amo osservarli sempre al sole quando acquistano un tono ancora più particolare; e poi il tuo modo di fare a volte buffo e comico..-

-e ticome mi trovi clarinha..anche io sono sexy e invitante per te?..-

-...ehh..sss.. si molto-

-cosa ti piace di me..sentiamo ; sono proprio curiosa su come mi vedi, cosa ti attrae del mio fisico e della mia personalità-

..cavolo ..cosa mi attrae di marina? Ogni poro di lei sprizza attrazione, ogni poro suo è un magnete che mi attira..non so proprio spiegarglirlo che lei per me è una divinità lucente.. È una dea.. Però si.. Lei deve sapere cosa mi colpisce di più in assoluto di lei, si voglio che lei lo sappia.. Deve sapere i suoi lati forti per me

-sei una Dea Marina!..-

lei mi guarda sbalordita -come una Dea?-

-è che a me pari simile agli dei.. Non so se hai mai letto quella poesia di Saffo; io si perché me la fecero studiare a scuola nelle ore di Lettere Antiche; quella poesia descrive esattamente quello che sei per me è cosa provo sempre quando ti guardo-

-no.. Non l ho mai letta.. So chi è, ma stupida! Perché caspita sono anche lesbica .. Non ho mai avuto l occasione di leggere le sue opere.. Ma lo dovrò fare, sono troppo importanti per la storia lesbica-

-io la so a memoria, da quando ti conosco; mi è venuta in mente quella poesia; l ho riletta diverse volte da quando ti ho incontrata; mi ha aiutato a capire anche la mia nuova condizione di donna innamorata di un' altra donna..la poesia dice così:-

..prendo un attimo di pausa per trovare la giusta intonazione per recitarla.. In modo che lei la trovi ancora più bella questa poesia

-A me pare simile agli Dei

 _Chi a te vicino così dolce_

 _suono ascolta_ _mentre tu parli_

 _con dolcezza e con incanto sorridi. E questo_  
 _fa sobbalzare il mio cuore nel petto._  
 _Se appena ti vedo, subito non posso_  
 _più parlare:_  
 _la lingua si spezza: un fuoco_  
 _leggero sotto la pelle mi corre:_  
 _nulla vedo con gli occhi e le orecchie_  
 _mi rombano:_  
 _un sudore freddo mi pervade: un tremore_  
 _tutta mi scuote: sono più verde_  
 _dell'erba; e poco lontana mi sento_  
 _dall'essere morta._

 _-...ah.. cavolo.. ... Veramente bella..cavolo..mi ha colpita.. .. Io ti provoco queste forti emozioni..- sorride estasiata_

 _Abbasso un po la testa, dalla timidezza.. La guardo con la cosa dell'occhio..-si.. ..sei irresistibile.. Hai una pelle di ambra lunare che sa di argento pregiato; capelli mossi che si ramificano nell'aria e contornano i tuoi occhi da cerbiatta e le tua bocca ampia spesso tinta di rosso vermiglio.. Che risalta spettacolarmente con la tua carnagione..eh..delle gambe lunghe e sinuose..che quando le accavalli diventano un' opera D arte a sorreggere il tuo busto perfetto; inoltre hai un forte carisma, un senso dell arte e della bellezza..fai dei set e delle foto che mi lasciano a bocca aperta.. E poi sei un' incantatrice e abile giocatrice..maestra dei flirt e delle allusioni, delle parole non dette verbalmente ma espresse e a gesti-_

 _mi mi guarda ammagliata e lusingata ..uno sguardo tenero..ma fiero.. Una lacrima le riga il volto.. Mi abbraccia..e mi da un sonoro bacio a stampo sulla guancia.. Mentre mi accarezza i capelli e con le mani mi prende il volto lo avvicina al suo e mi lancia uno sguardo pieno di ammirazione_


	2. Appuntamento a Cena

Quel bacio fu uno sconvolgimento totale per me; non avevo mai provato in vita mia tutti quei sentimenti e le loro miriadi di sfumature; in questi giorni i momenti mi tornavano spesso in mente come un film ad occhi aperti.. Fantasticando e rifantasticandone.

stasera ero emozionata.. Era LA serata; Marina mi voleva portare a cena fuori; 2 giorni fa dopo quel bacio mi aveva proposto questa uscita.

mio figlio Ivan era ancora da suo padre.. Questa settimana era in fatti il turno di Cadu; la prossima l avrebbe passata con me.

L appuntamento era alla Trattoria della Tagliatella; un rinomato ristorante italiano a San Paolo; sapeva che io ero infatti amante della cucina italiana; essendo le mie radici familiari in parte di quel paese.. Ero abituata a mangiare spesso in casa i piatti tipici che cucinavano i miei nonni.

marina invece non era tanto brava a cucinare.. L ultima volta che mangiai da lei.. La pasta era troppo gommosa, tipo pappa.. Aveva fatto l errore frequente di chi non conosce questa cucina di cuocere più del dovuto.. Io sapevo benissimo che i tempi di cottura erano inferiori e che la pasta doveva essere al dente; a noi di origini italiane la pasta piace così e deve essere fatta così.. Mentre molti che non sono di questo paese la amano mangiare papposa. Avevo comunque cercato di mascherare il risultato con un "..mm buona" ma evidentemente non era uscito così convincente come avrei voluto perché marina si mise a ridere dicendo "sul serio! Non sembra dalla tua espressione".."ma no dai è buona".. Lei sorridente per nulla arrabbiata "Clarinha puoi dirmelo sul serio.. Guarda che non mi offendo assolutamente".. "Eh..beh è un po troppo cotta".. La sua vice mutò in un tono più serio, profondo e alludente "..beh spero che avremmo tutta la vita davanti perché tu mi insegni a cucinare e soprattutto a preparare piatti italiani.."... Fu in quell instante Che presi consapevolezza di volver vivere veramente in futuro tutta la mia vita con lei.

Driiin, Fui distolta da questo flash black dal rumore del campanello di casa. Marina era già qui.

Battito accelerato al cuore, ahhhh.. Respira e apri.. Non farti già prendere dalle emozioni.. Non vorrai subito saltarle addosso?..ultimo respiro.. Fuuuu

apro.. ... Una visione da infarto si presenta davanti a me: maglia blu elettrica che ricasca su una minigonna nera elaboratamente merlettata, che contorna le sue bellissime lunghe gambe chilometriche e affusolate.. Poggiate su sandali con tacchi a spillo di 7 centimetri; viso truccato con colori da sera, labbra immancabilmente rosso vermiglio, eye-liner che contorna i suoi bellissimi occhi..caranagione lunare impeccabile.. Capelli raccolti delicatamente in una coda alla sinistra del suo capo..E sorriso luminoso -ah! clarinha- mi abbraccia il suo profumo di sandalo-dolce femminile con un tocco mascolino.. Mi pervade.. -ah che buon profumo Marina- lei si distacca mi sorride e mi fa l occhiolino -tutto il mio intero corpo sa di questo- ..rimango li a bocca aperta un po ebete/trasognata; lei sorriso malizioso, consapevole dell allusione.

Io ho un vestito Giallo limone lungo che mi arriva fino alle caviglie, un po svolazzante; sandali coi tacchi argentati, trucco argenteo e chignon ai capelli.

..mi osserva ammirata, mi prende la mano e mi fa girare per farmi vedere -sei bellissima clarinha- non posso che non pensare all abilità sua nel complimentare e valorizzare le persone; io accanto a lei sparisco.. Lei è molto più bella e appariscente di me.

sorridente mi offre il suo braccio -andiamo- a braccetto ci incamminiamo fino alla sua macchina: una porsche metallizata; mi apre la sportiera e mi fa entrare; ...non posso fare a meno nel pensare a questi suoi gesti così antico-cavallereschi.. Non avrei mai potuto pensare che in una coppia di donne una si potesse comportare con questa bellissima classe e eleganza. .spesso molti uomini non fanno così alle loro donne.. In questo marina si dimostrava più cavalleresca dei cavalieri maschi..;che donna meravigliosa.

mette in moto, ..siamo in tragitto.. La osservo.. Ha una guida sicura, a tratti ribelle e scattante, abile nei sorpassi se dovuti ..-sai Marina.. Mi ha colpito molto dianzi il tuo modo così cavalleresco di accompagnarmi e di aprirmi la portiera.. Sono rimasta piacevolmente colpita; non mi aspettavo che in una coppia di donne ci si potesse comportare cosi.. Questo mix di femminilità con codici di comportamento cavallereschi maschili mi affascina, è...è molto seducente-; -il rapporto di coppia tra due donne è un po diverso da quello tra un uomo e una donna; ha molte sfumature.. Diciamo Che quelle più tipiche sono spesso un rapporto di complicità femminile intenso.. Che per ovvi motivi non puoi trovare in una coppia eterosessuale..; non è detto che tutte le coppie siano così..le personalità e le dinamiche sono varie e infinite come possono esserlo nelle coppie etero; e perché no..la cavalleria non è solo maschile.. Una donna può essere cavaliere e avere un galateo.. Solo che viene mostrato differentemente da quello che potrebbe nascere da un rapporto di amicizia..qui siamo Su un' altro piano..e quindi anche la cavalleria si fa diversa; spesso noi lesbiche giochiamo sul lato nostro maschile, al limite tra femminilità e mascolinità.. Molte partner lo trovano seducente; io come vedi sono una molto femminile..però nulla toglie che anche a me a volte piaccia giocare col mio lato più androgino- dice Marina facendomi un occhiolino.

eh si..ha ragione una punta di mascolinità può essere motivo di intrigo maggiore.. È brava anche nel spiegare le psicologie questa dea luminosa che guida accanto a me.. Il suo profilo è ancora più bianco-argenteo col chiarore lunare..questo gioco di luci la risaltava.. E le sue gambe..oh dio!..la brezza di sera proveniente dal finestrino aperto oltre che smuoverle leggermente i capelli, le smuove anche l orlo della minigonna in un gioco di vedo/non vedo piu; -puoi toccarle se ti va.. - dice e mi guarda con malizia ora con lo sguardo Mezzo rivolto alla strada , mezzo a me. Divampo, evidentemente colta da lei a osservarle senza ritegno le gambe. -ahah..clarinha non essere imbarazzata.. Sono cose che capitano spesso tra donne che stanno insieme; se vuoi toccare; tocca-

ah..il fiato mi si blocca nella gola, questo suo invito mi ha mandato in tilt il cervello; Deglutisco..la tentazione è forte..ho una voglia matta di accarezzare quelle sue splendide gambe affusolate con le quali la brezza sta ora giocando un po capricciosamente..facendole ancora più risaltare..ma se lei stessa mi ha dato il permesso vuol dire che le fa piacere..timidamente allungo la mia mano tremula di emozione sulle sue cosce..ah..respiro affannoso.. Marina si accorge del gesto leggermente stupita..forse non si immaginava che avrei agito; sussulta. Il suo sguardo è rivolto davanti ma fa fatica a trattenersi dal non guardarmi; la salivazione a mille..respiro mio corto.. Comincio a muovere dolcemente le mie mani; le sue cosce morbide e setose..; -ah..- un sussulto di piacere da parte di marina.. Anche lei è in difficoltà ..la sento tremare..e deglutire..; contino nel mio accarezzarla.. La mia mano scivola dentro molto vicino al suo sesso.. Alzo leggermente la gonna.. -uh..ah clarinha..Devo concentrarmi nella guida; ma con te cosi è Veramente difficile.. Mmm..uhhh- -hai..hah..hai delle gambe stupende..morbide, setose, lunghe e affusolate- dico mentre le mie mani tremanti continuano -mmmm..uh..c..clarinha..temo che devi smettere perché così non ce la faccio.. Faremo un incidente; continuiamo dopo cena- sguardo furtivo e malizioso; occhiolino.

(A tavola del ristorante)


	3. Ti porto a Letto

Eccoci qui sedute al tavolo del ristorante -clarinha, mi dovresti dare dei consigli Sui piatti da ordinare- -guarda.. Questo è buono: tagliatelle alla Noce moscata; e come secondo questo: bistecca alla fiorentina con paté di fegatini di pollo; vino: Barolo- -grazie Clarinha mi fido di te- sorriso gigante ammaliatore.

-a me la cultura italiana affascina molto.. Hai fatto bene a scegliere questo locale-

-..io ci sono pure stata ..al paesello dei miei nonni; e poi ho fatto una tappa in qualche città italiana; marina ti ci porterò con me nel futuro- -Che bello Clarinha! L ho sempre sognato-

-Ivan, come sta? Domani torna da te..mi manca rivederlo-

-non ti nascondo che Ivan ha passato dei momenti tristi; la separazione è sempre traumatica... Però ha capito tutto.. Ha detto che vuole il mio bene; ..e... Ha anche intuito che c è qualcosa tra noi due-

-sul serio? Clarinha tuo figlio è veramente un bambino maturo per la sua età.. A volte mi ha dato l impressione quando ci parlavo, di parlare con una persona adulta, come se fosse un uomo invece di avere 4 anni- -beh..si..me ne accorgo anch io spesso.. E ora che mi sono separata vedrai che diventerà ancora più adulto.. Spesso è così; la natura coincidentalmente aiuta in queste situazioni, come se sapesse che un carattere e una mentalità più matura sono più utili- ..la faccia di marina è riflessiva e preouccupata -ma come l ha presa; cosa pensa di me?, ha intuito veramente che stiamo insieme? -si.. Mi ha detto che non vede l'ora di passare del tempo con la migliore amica di sua mamma.. E ha anche precisato che siccome io e te ci vogliamo bene, gli fa piacere, se ci abbracciamo o teniamo per mano, e che gli farebbe piacere dormire tra noi due come faceva con me e suo padre -... Però migliore amica.. Io e te non siamo migliori amiche.. Spero che mi accetti- -fidati marina che quel suo migliore amica per lui ha un significato molto più profondo..lui ha intuito già che tu sei la mia compagna- sorriso di marina -spero che la società non gli metta pressioni.. Giuro clarinha che se la gente comincerà a fare commenti negativi; proteggerò il tuo bambino fino alla fine.. Sono abituata.. E in caso so già come riprendere alle persone bigotte e farle ragionare- -già questo mi preouccupa anche a me.. È l unica cosa che mi preouccupa.. Noi due non saremo ben viste da tutti; però abbiamo mio figlio che ci ama, a te vuole molto bene.. Si sta già affezionando- una lacrima di felicità scese sulle guance di marina, la sua bocca sorridente, si stava commovendo di felicità.

Eravamo sul fine della cena, il programma dopo era tornare a casa di Marina.. Non saprei cosa sarebbe successo.. Ho una voglia matta di lei, la voglia di fare l amore c è da tanto tempo nella mia mente.. Da quando lei mi porto ad Angra,; i desideri erano cominciati a nascere da li; ma allora non feci niente.. Tentai di resistere come tutte le volte che mi trovavo da sola con lei fino ad adesso; stasera mi ero messa anche la biancheria più sexy che avessi.. Nel caso l avessimo fatto; in tutta questa serata avevo scorto nei suoi occhi il desiderio di me.. Sprazzi intensi di occhi nebulosi e vogliosi tra un pasto e l altro, Sospiri taciuti; lei lo desiderava quanto me.

Una gamba, la sua gamba; scivola sulla mia; il suo piede accarezza il mio; gli occhi di Marina provocanti; il fiato mi si blocca.. Non riesco a guardarla.. -Clarinha..ora ti porto a casa mia- dice col fiato rotto -o..ok- arrossisco violentemente

Ci alziamo dal tavolo; mi prende la mano e la intreccia con la sua; spavalda e ignorando la gente attorno; io tremo già come un budino.. Marina se ne accorge; mi sorride e mi stringe affettuosamente la mano per darmi coraggio; paghiamo e ci avviamo verso la macchina.

Siamo di fronte al portone di casa sua; il tragitto in macchina è stato contornato da un silenzio carico di tensione.

Mi conduce in casa sua; sempre mano nella mano; su per le scale fino in camera sua.

La camera era illuminata e addobbata un' atmosfera romantica; candele, lenzuola di seta; marina apre le finestre per far entrare la luce della luna piena.. Creando un' atmosfera ancora più magica.

Lentamente cammina verso il letto e ci si stende; il corpo appoggiato sul lato sinistro verso di me e l entrata; la testa adagiata sulla sua mano sinistra, mentre il gomito la sorregge; le gambe incrociate apposta per rivolgere tutta la loro lunghezza e sinuosità verso di me.

Rimango pietrificata, non riesco più a guardarla e rivolgo lo sguardo verso il basso.

Con la coda dell occhio tento ugualmente di guardarla; Marina sorride maliziosa e col suo indice mi chiama a se.

Il mio cuore batte un sordo tonfo di emozione, che mi blocca la parola

-hum hum hum- mi schiarisco la gola

-non so se le mie gambe ce la fanno a portarmi li da te.. Sei troppo bella che ho fatica anche a pensare-

-allora non pensare e vieni qui da me, che ci penserò io a te-

Con enorme sforzo riesco a portarmi fino al letto e a sedermi nell angolo.. Guardo in un punto opposto a marina; sono tutta tremante e la faccia rossa mi divampa di calore

-lo sai che sei molto carina quando sei imbarazzata?- marina dice ridendo leggermente

mi prende un braccio e mi tira delicatamente verso di lei; ora siamo l una di fronte all' altra; la guardo, lei mi lancia uno sguardo pieno di passione; e divampo Dinuovo.. Stasera sembro proprio un camino.

-stenditi qui accanto a me- dice battendo con la sua mano il letto alla sua sinistra.

Mi stendo.

Mi accarezza la Punta dei miei capelli arricciandoli col suo dito..nel mentre mi guarda intensamente; i suoi occhi bruciano dentro i miei -ah- sospira; deglutisco -marina, io non so come funziona tra donne; sono stata solo con uomini, e il meccanismo con loro è abbastanza ovvio; ma non so come fanno due donne.. Io.. Non so che fare- ride, si sistema i capelli attorcigliandoli in una coda laterale che lascia scoperto il collo -ah ah ah.. clarinha, segui il tuo istinto e i tuoi desideri; non c è una regola.. Mi puoi fare Tutto quello che vuoi- alla parola tutto deglutisco di nuovo..certo che vorrei fare tutto con lei.

È bellissima coi capelli raccolti.. La osservo incantata; e arrossisco ancora di più

-fa caldo vero?- mi dice provocatoriamente

-..si.. Molto caldo..- -beh allora spogliamoci- butta li quell invito che sottintende tutto.

Si erge a sedere, e lentamente si toglie la maglia. Io muoio. Porta un Reggiseno di Pizzo nero a balconcino, collegato in una salopette che probabilmente arriva ai suoi slip in un pezzo unico. Mi scruta per vedere la mia reazione; e sorride compiaciuta nel vedermi agitata e nel percepire nell aria una tensione carica di elettricità.

Poi lentamente si sfila la gonna, e riposiziona le sue gambe accavallate verso di me come prima.

Mi sfida con lo sguardo, aspetta in una mia mossa; per vedere di cosa sono capace.

Goffa e impacciata, per niente sexy e tremante mi tolgo i miei vestiti; rivelando il pezzo unico di biancheria che mi regalò Cadu.. In realtà scoprii dopo che la mente dietro a quel regalo era di Marina che sotto invito del mio ex marito era entrata con lui in un negozio di biancheria per aiutarlo a scegliere. Me lo sarei dovuto immaginare prima, visto il gusto nello scegliere quel pezzo alla moda che mi stava alla perfezione, esaltando al meglio le forme del mio corpo. L i dea non poteva essere di Cadu.. Mi aveva fatto fino ad allora regali più blandi; quello era perfetto, bianco, di pizzo e super sensuale.

Marina spalanca la bocca, si accorge del suo regalo, si morde le labbra e sgrana gli occhi, eccitata vedo che apprezza molto -sei una meraviglia Clarinha.. Hai messo il mio regalo -grazie- rispondo impacciata.

-ma..marina; due donne quando fanno l' amore usano le mani..al posto del.. Sai.. Ho letto qualcosa su internet-

-ah ah.. Dipende.. A volte si possiamo usare anche le mani; però non è l unico modo-

-quale sono gli altri metodi?-

Sorride maliziosa -Sforbiciata e soprattutto Strap On.. Questi due sono migliori..si sente di più; e sono più coinvolgenti.. Ma la sforbiciata è molto difficile..serve molta esperienza; lo strap on è più immediato; io sono brava in tutti e tre.. Ho fatto godere molte ragazze in passato; tutte si sono complimentare e hanno lodato le mie prestazioni. Ho una certa fama tra le donne che frequentano i locali dove andavo spesso io a ballare.. Ma prediligo comunque strap on e sforbiciata se era quello che volevi sapere- mi fa l occhiolino -quindi immaginati come ti posso far godere stasera.. Se vuoi andare al settimo cielo fidati e abbandonati completamente a me-

Rimango ammutolita con la bocca spalancata; divampo di calore.. Marina una vera e propria casanova, esperta; si è girata un sacco di donne..per poi scegliere me. Me tra tutte quelle che poteva avere; io che mi credevo eterosessuale fino a poco tempo fa; inseperta; goffa; impacciata. Dopo tutte quelle donne chi sa come giudicherà la prestazione con me.. Io non sono del loro livello. Poi L immaginare marina che fa tutto ciò su una donna si materializza e mi eccita a dismisura.. C era qualcos altro che stuzzicava la mia immaginazione.. Che cos era questa sforbiciata?..avevo digitato su internet rapidamente la dicitura sesso tra donne e mi ero fermata al primo articolo trovato.. Che parlava di mani che facevano pressione sul clitoride e che penetravano.. Non avevo trovato niente invece su quell' altro metodo.

Lo strap On invece sapevo benissimo cos' era e mi immaginavo come si potesse usare.. L idea di marina con indosso un fallo finto..mi sconvolgeva e eccitava alla stessa misura.. Lei così femminile nei modi di fare, di vestire e nel suo essere ..fare sesso come lo puoi fare un uomo su una donna, la dolcezza femminile che fa sua e usa la dominanza maschile.. Una figura a metà che unisce i due poli.. Marina che da colpi su una donna.. Un cocktail esplosivo di eccitazione ..che andava a esplorare territori mai toccati dalla mia mente. In ugual modo volevo sapere di cosa si trattasse questa sforbiciata.

-huhhm.. Che cos è questa sforbiciata?-

Marina sorride maliziosa -io e te che strusciamo ritmicamente i nostri sessi l uno sull'altro fino a che non veniamo.. Si chiama forbice perché vista da fuori i corpi si intersecano proprio come quella; ma per raggiungere il risultato serve molto tempo e molta esperienza.. Non è mia intenzione stasera provarla con te..ma in futuro ti farò imparare piano piano-

-ah- riesco solo a dire questo, a divampare e a deglutire.. Marina che si muove ritmicamente sopra di me..il suo sesso che scivola sul mio..gli odori e gli umori femminili che si mescolano.. oddio!..il mio cervello è già andato in tilt da un bel pezzo per l eccitazione

Maliziosa e quasi ridacchiando -..vedo che sei molto pensierosa..forse hai già in mente il metodo che preferisci per stanotte..dimmi un po, se vuoi decidere lascio a te la scelta- occhiolino

-eh... ...ah .. Forse strap on-

Sgrana gli occhi dallo stupore e dall eccitazione; forse non aveva immaginato che avrei desiderato proprio quello; Sorriso malizioso -buona intenditrice-

Ora però il suo sguardo è cambiato e si è fatto ancora più intenso e penetrante..forse ha già in mente la prossima azione; porta la mano sul mio viso e mi accarezza..il suo respiro caldo arriva sul mio collo e insieme anche il suo famoso profumo di legno-dolce; le sue labbra lo sfiorano.. E comincano a baciarlo lentamente e languidamente -mmm..ahhhh- mi esce sospirando..sento il suo respiro caldo.. Lei mette le mani sulle mie spalle ora.. Il suo corpo oscilla ondulando sul mio mentre il bacio continua..la sua lingua lecca mentre bacia.. Al che sono in tilt e casco a peso morto con tutto il mio corpo e marina sopra di me sul letto; lei alza il viso e interrompe momentaneamente; soddisfatta; gli occhi sgranati e intorpiditi; poi mi afferra con impeto una guancia e mi da un sonoro bacio a stampo -sei mia- mi dice; riprende, questa volta la lingua lecca senza ritegno e con dominazione la mia bocca, passa tra le mie due labbra ripetutamente chiedendomi di entrare. Il tutto esplode in un bacio appassionato-togli fiato con marina sempre dominante che come una regista dirige tutto.

Realizzo ora che i nostri due corpi sono aderenti; separati solo dal fine tessuto della biancheria intima; divampo nuovamente; le nostre gambe invece, nude sono attorcigliate.

Si alza a sedere, ha il fiatone; i capelli un po scompigliati e gli occhi nebulosi; come me del resto; e si sgancia la sua biancheria; mostrando il suo perfetto seno, piccolo ma ugualmente fatto ad arte; io alla vista strabuzzo gli occhi e spalanco la bocca, sono a un passo dallo sbavare; i capezzoli già inforciditi dall eccitazione; mi lancia uno dei suoi proverbiali sorrisi illuminatori -ti piace la vista?- mi domanda spavalda -uhmm..uhh.. Ss..si mi hai tolto il fiato- -bene così mi tolgo al che gli slip- toglie il tutto e lo lancia in terra. Ora è completamente nuda.. Marina Nuda.. Che visione.. Sono un passo dal morire di un infarto.. Tanto il mio cuore rimbomba sonoramente nella mia cassa.. Deglutisco tentando di calmarmi.

Marina mi guarda con tenerezza e calma.. Consapevole di come mi stia sentendo.. -ora togliamo anche la tua biancheria-mi dice sempre con calma. Le obbedisco e comincio a slacciare il tutto, ma non ci riesco; lei premurosa si avvicina e mi Da una mano; visto che i miei tentativi sono stati un po vani; la clip si dischiude..e lentamente come un fiore che sboccia mi leva tutta la mia biancheria..mostrandomi.. Completamente nuda davanti a lei.

-ah..- sospira..; stavolta sono io ad averle causato la respirazione e il battiti ulteriormente accelerati. La mia biancheria finisce per terra lanciata da marina accanto alla sua. Arrossisco completamente.. Sono diventata un peperoncino ormai.

-sei bellissima; un opera D'arte- mi dice, mentre mi prende le mani nelle sua e le accarezza

In questo momento di tenerezza mi viene da pensare sulle relazioni private di marina.. Ha mai avuto storie con uomini? Da quando si è scoperta lesbica? Chi è stato il suo primo amore vissuto? Quante storie ha avuto?.. Devo saperlo prima di fare l amore con lei.. In tutto questo tempo non gliel ho mai chiesto.. E sento che mi manca da sapere questa parte importante della vita e personalità di Marina

-Marina..hai mai avuto storie con uomini?..non te l ho mai chiesto ed ero curiosa di sapere qualcosa più su di te.. Scusa se ti faccio questa domanda in questo momento-

-no..no..non ti preouccupare; non mi da fastidio questa domanda; capisco che sei curiosa..; Provai tra i 15 e i primi 20 anni a uscire a volte anche con ragazzi..sotto consiglio dei miei genitori, che volevano farmi provare..vedere se c era qualche possibilità che fossi eterosessuale; a non uscire solo con donne..per vedere se mi piacevano.. Ma..no..non ho mai provato niente per loro; non ci sentivo niente.. Clarinha a me piacciono solo le donne.. Sono sempre stata così fin da piccola.. L ho sempre saputo; già dall asilo guardavo le bambine e mi innamoravo di loro.. Così è sempre stato fino a oggi..per me è tutto naturale stare con una donna .. Non naturale e forzato sarebbe se stessi con un uomo-

-quindi tu non sei attratta sessualmente dagli uomini?-

-no..mi attraggono sia visivamente che mentalmente solo le donne-

-e da quant è che gliel hai detto ai tuoi genitori? Come lo presero?-

-a 14 gli dissi che mi piacevano solo le ragazze.. Passai la prima adolescenza un po confusa e mortificata.. Le mie amiche parlavano di prime cotte con ragazzi.. Io non capivo perché erano così emozionate.. Io ero l opposto..semmai mi ero innamorata di una mia migliore amica.. O guardavo le ragazze; ma in quel periodo fingevo per non essere esclusa e perché così doveva essere normalmente..poi piano piano capii.. E glielo dissi ai miei genitori.. Che da prima rimasero sconvolti e preouccupati per tanti mesi.. Poi capirono, mi accettarono e mi supportarono; furono loro che a 16 anni mi accompagnarono nei locali e circoli lesbici per fare amicizia con altre ragazze come me.. Quindi posso dire di essere stata fortunata e di aver avuto dei genitori comprensivi-

-e la tua prima ragazza quando l hai avuta?-

-le prime storielle appena entrai nei circoli e locali gay.. Il primo bacio a 16 anni.. Dalle forti emozioni che provai capii subito che io ero proprio omosessuale; la prima storia vera a 17 anni.. Duro 2 anni.. Ho bellissimi ricordi e A pensarci oggi ancora mi emoziono-

-e.. Non hai Mai Fatto sesso con un uomo?-

-no..non ne ho Mai sentito il bisogno; mi eccito solo col corpo di una donna-

Lo sguardo di Marina cambia Dinuovo; sottintendendo che il tempo delle riflessioni era finito; i suoi occhi ardono di passione.. Lentamente a gattoni si avvicina verso di me.. Sembra una pantera da quanto si muove felpata.. Non so se lo fa casualmente o è voluto per innalzare l atmosfera; si mette in ginocchio difronte a me; le sue braccia mi cingono abbracciandomi; e si muovono toccandomi la schiena.. Ah.. Che bellezza; poi passano davanti pericolosamente vicino ai miei seni.. Li toccano -Ah..ohhh- mi esce come gemito; marina deglutisce; anche lei ha il viso arrossato.. Mi sta massaggiando i seni mentre i suoi occhi guardano e penetrano i miei -mmm..mah..marina..uhh..- -ti piace amore?.. Hai dei seni bellissimi.. Da leccare e succhiare anche-

Dinuovo un tonfo al cuore a quelle parole e al pensiero che marina possa farlo. Neanche il tempo di finire di pensare che.. Vi si Accosta pericolosamente vicino la sua bocca..il respiro caldo di marina mi arriva alle aureole..indugia coi suoi occhi cerca il mio sguardo o forse il permesso..sembra un cagnolino pronto a fare le feste.. Io decido di darle il segnale per proseguire.. Leggermente faccio un segno di assenso con la mia testa.. E allora marina si avventa passionale, la lingua si muove ritmicamente su e giù sui miei capezzoli come se leccasse un gelato.. E di fatti sembra proprio.. L ho vista proprio così quando una volta andammo a mangiare il gelato insieme -ohhh..ohhh- mi esce dall bocca.. Deglutisco; prima un seno..poi passa all altro mentre massaggia con la mano quello di prima; adesso usa pure anche molta saliva.. I miei capezzoli sono entrambi molto bagnati -starei ore e ore così, a leccarteli clarinha.. Ho trovato il mio passatempo preferito- -oh..gulp..mhuhmhumm- ora ha cominciato a succhiarmeli come se fosse un bebé..-ahhhhh..ah-...prendo le mie Mani e le atteggo la testa mentre continua a poppare.. Ora sono io che muovo ritmicamente i miei seni nella sua bocca, ondulando su di lei -mmmmm..- esce il gemito di marina; ora si stacca, la sua mano scivola..passa dietro e va a palpare il mio culo.. -bello sodo..sei bellissima- divampo Dinuovo se possibile; poi prosegue verso il basso.. Fino a toccare la mia vagina.. -ahhh..mmm- Sono tutta bagnata; marina se ne accorge mi lancia un sorriso luminoso pieno di soddisfazione..per esserne stata lei la causa.. Provo a toccare lei..ho un desiderio immenso di farlo; le mie mani scivolano su suoi seni fino a palparli.. -uhhhh- esce un gemito da marina.. Mi da un bacio sul collo.. Continuo a massaggiarla.. -clah..clarinha.. Vorrei sentirla.. -marina posso leccarti le tette?- -non c è bisogno di chiedermelo.. Fai pure..- mi abbasso..vado diretta e comincio a leccare; marina inarca la schiena, la sua testa anche casca indietro dal piacere.. Che bello sentire il seno di marina.. Ha dei capezzoli stupendi che stanno bene nella mia bocca.. -ahhhh..contina-..e continuo sempre con più passione. Marina ha gli occhi sgranati e il respiro corto.

É ansimante..-ah..ahhhh..ah..ah- tira un ultimo respiro e si discosta da me, lasciandomi confusa; si dirige verso il suo comodino, mostrandomi la schiena e il sedere..perfetti..; rovista e tira fuori uno Strap On.. Mi lancia uno sguardo malizioso -adesso ti farò sentire tutta me stessa.. Smetto di fare l amore con te per scoparti e farti toccare il cielo.. Griderai il mio nome-


End file.
